Martin Mystery meets the Xmen evolution
by robby jay
Summary: Martin's truck ends up ramming into Wolverine's motorcycle sending 3000 monsters, aliens, and extinct species into Bayville and the area surrounding it! Discontinued maybe rewrite
1. the collision

Martin Mystery meets the X-men (evolution)

Me: disclaimer I don't own Martin Mystery or X-men evolution and frankly I wouldn't want to own Martin or Toad.

_In the Canadian Wilderness_

_Martin: "Yes! I nabbed it!"_

_Java: "Java no like being netted."_

_Diana: "Martin you've caught Java for the hundredth time. TODAY!"_

_Martin: "Yeah well I don't know about you, but Dye I'm bored." While thinking yes time to break my al- time record of 101 caveman captures! _

_Diana: "Yeah, well you remember those head pieces," Martin shook his head confused; "it lets me hear your thoughts and vice versa."_

Highway

Martin snapped out of his thoughts as he drove into a motorcyclist and they flew off the road.

Please review if you could and if this story goes while here are some ideas I would like you to vote on

Naruto and Vampire Diaries

Naruto and Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Naruto and Vampire Diaries (book)

One Piece and X-men evolution

One Piece and Dragon Ball GT

One Piece and Dragon Ball Z


	2. the release and the teenager

Author's note: I do not own x-men evolution or martin mystery

_Flashback_

"_Whoa what is that thing" Diana said. _

"_U- Watch activated, legendex selected," Martin's wristwatch beeped._

"_It's a cyber virus dragon __**with no weakness found yet.**__" Martin said._

"_Well you better hurry and find one because it just brought Java to Cyberspace." Diana said as Java the caveman was struggling to hold on to the entrance. Then, no entrance._

"_No Java the Caveman anymore," Martin said shocked._

Flashback ended

Logan woke up ready to pound whoever did this when he noticed a teenager about eighteen inspecting a lot of Wal-Mart-sized trucks. When Logan got up and found tons of empty cases, tanks, cells, and cages. "What's the deal bub, running into my motorcycle like that?" Logan said, "and what is with all these empty cages and stuff?"

"What's the deal Martin," someone said through his watch.

"I spilled out every supernatural the center's ever captured," Martin said.

"You're on your own remember you don't have a team anymore, but I suppose I can help." Someone jumped out of the watch.

"Thanks Billy" Martin said.

Then they walked into the forest with a lot of cages.

**Please review and the voting from first is still going on. **


	3. the hunt and the meeting

Revised text Woooooooooooooooooooooo!

Disclaimer: I do not own Martin Mystery or X-Men evolution.

_Flashback_

_Four missions from the capture of Java…._

_ "Don't you get it Diana, without Java we're useless, we've failed four missions in a row!" Martin screamed at Diana. "Martin what are you saying?" Diana asked. "We're useless to the Center, I'm quitting before I'm fired as well as you. It's your choice what you do Dye, but my decisions final. " Martin said as he sulked out of his room, his mind, and disappeared from the face of the earth._

Flashback ended

Martin and Billy walked out into the forest and found some poor camper's stuff. They continued to walk until Martin saw the first capture, a mammoth giant. Billy was about to call for backup when Martin jumped on the mammoth's back and tapped the u-watch. Martin chose the eye cutter and cut his neck. He was about to finish it by touching his nerve and knocking it out when the mammoth shot it's tail up and whacked Martin and his eye cutter off.

"Dang it," Martin said when the mammoth ran into the forest in the direction of town. Martin and Billy ran after it.

Back with the X-men

The door burst in by an enraged and wounded Wolverine startling everyone. "Logan what's up?" Spike said wondering where he'd been for the past day. "Motorcycle accident" was Logan's reply while he went to see professor Xavier about the mysterious spiky blonde-haired, tall, red vest with no sleeves wearing, sun glass wearing, tattered jeans wearing, yellow t-shirt wearing, mysterious and brooding teen. "Ah, Logan I see you've met your first two ex-Center agents." The bald, wheelchair bound professor Xavier said. "What're ya talkin' bout Bub." Logan said as the professor came over and told him.

Back with Martin

Martin had lost sight of the creature. He looked everywhere for it, but it wasn't here nor was Billy. It then dawned on Martin that Billy probably went the wrong way, he hoped. But, he knew the truth was that Billy was captured, like Java. Martin heard a rustling in the woods. He turned around and saw the man he ran off the road earlier. "Come back for seconds' old man?" Martin joked. "Bub, you're in for a world of hurt." Logan said as he pulled out his claws and rushed Martin. Martin jumped over Logan and smashed him into a pit, then ran after the mammoth.

Kitty

_Like, man is he cool. He took out Logan like it was nothing. I wonder why he looks frustrated though. _Kitty thought as she jumped out of the tree and saw him walking away. She decided to follow him and see where he was going instead of report back.

Martin

Martin had finally caught up with the mammoth only to see that Billy was in its mouth. Enraged Martin jumped on the eye-cutter, accidently killing it. He took out his X-rod and jammed it in its mouth. Martin couldn't open his mouth alone and saw a shadow. "Hey if you're goanna follow me make yourself useful and help me." He said. A girl in jeans and a brown t-shirt, with brown hair tied in a ponytail came out of the woods.


	4. explanations and attack

Author's note: I do not own Martin Mystery or the X-men

_Flashback_

_Six months later after Martin leaving…_

_ Martin walked into the deserted town finding that the alien hunter had captured everyone he knew. "Come out, Honduran," Martin said. "Martin Mystery the top center agent on all the planets. Just a kid, what do you think you can do?" The alien said as Martin pulled out the U-Blaster. "What? You going to blast me with that puny weapon then save everyone? I don't think you can." The alien said as he charged Martin. Martin dodged him, but the alien struck his side with its horn. _

_ Martin screamed with pain as the alien went for a second charge. This time Martin stood his ground as he picked up a spear and stabbed his chest. They both fell, the alien dead and Martin dying…_

With Martin and Kitty

"So, like, what was that thing?" Kitty asked Martin after prying open its mouth and saving Billy's life. "A mammoth giant, one of the 30,000 monster s the center had caught." Martin said. "What were you doing with it then?" Kitty asked. "Bringing it to a group who may be able to help them," Martin said. "Who are they" The girl with a thousand questions asked. "Even I don't know." Martin answered.

With some group

"Surround them," a person in a long, black, leather, coat and combat boots said. The person had a scar on his face just like the rest of them.

Back with Martin and Kitty

"Look out!" Martin shouted as he pushed Kitty and him down the hill. Martin heard bullets then nothing…

Please review and I have started my second story


	5. Monster Battles

Monster fights

AN: last chapter was the end of the flashbacks for now so this doesn't have one. Due to the lack of updates to make up for it I will do 2 chapters every month starting with this one. You already know the disclaimer that I don't own anything, but did write this.

When Martin awoke he saw a blinding light. Then, he noticed his captor a big green glob. He looked for his U-watch, but it wasn't there. "Missing something," the cretin said, "what's the matter you scared I mean you probably know that Billy is dead." That was when Martin snapped grabbed the monster and threw him into the vents, which were sucking cold air from the room. Martin broke his chains using some acid he kept in his jacket and managed to alert the guard. He sprang out of the cell the moment the guards came in, but not without knocking out the guards. Martin then ran to look for who was behind this, who he already knew. Martin saw Billy on his way who was out of control.

"Billy, don't do this," Martin said as Billy charged him. Martin dodged easily, but coughed up blood from the previous fights and wound. That was when he saw him "you," he said before passing out by his captor.

With Kitty…

_Where am I?_ She Thought, and then remembered what happened. _Martin took a bullet, but where is he? I'll follow his drag marks on the ground._ She followed them until she came to the end of the trees near the water, and saw a base.


	6. discontinued

A/N: I am sorry this is not a real chapter and never will be. I am now quitting this story and moving on to other ones. This story will not be up for adoption because I do not think it is good to be adopted.


End file.
